Now That's Just Silly!
by EpicKiya
Summary: Glitch breaks up with Bodie! What happened? Did someone cheat? Bad communication? What's the fluffing reason! Well, it's up to the crews to find out why and get them back together!
1. He's Mad, He's Nuts

**Now That's Just Silly!**

**Summary: Glitch breaks up with Bodie! What happened? Did someone cheat? Bad communication? What's the fluffing reason?! Well, it's up to the crews to find out why and get them back together!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazingness of Dance Central. I only own Kina (Glitch's mom) and Techz (DJ Amija, Jayden, Sakuri, and Nixx).**

**Notes: Takes place after "Glitter Me This!", which has only about a chapter to go. Techz is a crew which is introduced in the same story (Chapter 12). If you want to know more about them, check them out on my profile. The Glitterati are friends with the crews. **

**Warnings: Involves cussing, craziness of the characters, yaoi, etc.**

* * *

He's Mad... He's Nuts

Like any other day in Dance Central City, it was relatively warm and cloudless. But to say the least, it was going to be a rather crazy day for the crews.

Just watch, you'll see...

"He looks pissed.", the comment came from Emilia as she and Taye watched Glitch sulk in the sand with a clear "Don't fuck me" stare.

The crews, including the Glitterati and the new crew, Techz were at High Tide, otherwise known as Riptide's turf and the beach. Each person was clad in their swim wear... except Bodie who was in his Street Style look. He was sitting in one of those lounge chairs with a face that said "A puppy just died and I want to cry".

"And Bodie doesn't look so hot himself. He looks sad.", Dare said. Jayden and Sakuri jumped to each side of Bodie. "Yo, what's wrong, B?", Jayden asked. Bodie sighed and stared at her. "Glitch broke up with me.", he whined.

The crews looked wide-eyed at each other. "Say what now?", Rasa asked. Glitch crossed his arms. "I broke up with Bodie! He did something unforgiveable!"

"Glitch, I said I'm sorry. I didn't know, alright?" "Well, now you know." "So... are we still dating?"

Silence. "NO."

Bodie fell face-first in the sand. Amija glanced up her older cousin, Mo. "..."

"I know, I know."

"Glitch, what did he do that pissed you of enough to break up with him?", Lil' T asked. Glitch glared at the unmoving form of his ex. "I won't say because if I do, I'll kill something." "Must have been bad.",Nixx muttered. He flipped off two guys that whistled at him, thinking he was a girl. Damn estrogen.

"Yeah, that bad. Anyways, I'm going home. I'll see you guys later." Glitch then stalked off, leaving the others in complete wonder. Angel and Aubrey walked over to Bodie and flipped him on his back. Bodie groaned and flipped on his side. "My life's once again incomplete.", he cried. Mo rolled his eyes. "B, man up. You'll get over it."

"Nuh uh."

"Bodie, maybe you should-", Jaryn started. "No!", Bodie growled.

She yelped and hid behind her male twin who blinked in wonder. Amija walked up and smacked the back of the blonde's head. "Ow!" "Calm your panties!"

Bodie crossed his arms. "Whatever." Dare and MacCoy shook their heads. "We have to get them back together. He's nuts.", they said in unison.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Without Glitch, the lifeguard is a lost hope.

* * *

**There's the first part of this story. I wrote to past time while working on "Possessive Dancer".**

**I noticed I have favs for "Glitch is sssooo Conceited" and yet no reviews. I'm not complaining, but that's oddly weird. BTW, thank you those that did favorite! I appreciate it with all my heart! (Virtual cookies for you!)**

**So why did Glitch break up with Bodie? That won't be revealed until later. As for getting back together, will the crews succeed?**

(*＾▽＾)／ **Review!**


	2. Let's Ask Mom

**Now That's Just Silly!**

**Summary: Glitch breaks up with Bodie! What happened? Did someone cheat? Bad communication? What's the fluffing reason?! Well, it's up to the crews to find out why and get them back together!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC. I just own Techz and Kina.**

**Notes: Takes place after "Glitter Me This!", which has only about a chapter to go. Techz is a crew which is introduced in the same story (Chapter 12). If you want to know more about them, check them out on my profile. The Glitterati are friends with the crews. And Kina makes her appearance!**

**Warnings: Involves cussing, craziness of the characters, yaoi, etc.**

* * *

Let's Ask Mom

"Okay since Bodie nor Glitch will tell us what happened, we have to ask the only other person who would know.", Emilia asked. "Who would that be?", MacCoy asked.

"Glitch's mom, Kina. She always knows what goes on with her baby boy.", T answered, her and her sister nodding.

"Well, let's go ask her.", Taye said.

The crews went to the home of Glitch and Kina, Bodie trailing behind him, cuddling a Glitch plushie he had. Why and how long he had it was anyone's guess.

Rasa knocked on the door and ducked in time when it opened. Kina had swung a bat with an angry look on her face. Angel stepped back. "What is with you?!", he asked. Kina's expression softened. "Sorry. I thought you were that guy I work with. He keeps asking me out. He's cute, but he's not my type. That and I hate his fucking guts.", she shrugged, allowing the crews inside. Nixx spotted Glitch on the couch, pressing furiously at the buttons on the television's remote. He glanced at Amija. "And you compare him to me how...?"

"What brings you here?", Kina asked, walking into the living room with a plate full of fresh baked brownies. She's always spoiling the crews with her treats.

"We wanted to ask you something.", Lima said, taking two brownies. "What's that?" The Korean woman watched as Bodie went upstairs. Glitch didn't follow.

"Do you know why Glitch broke up with Bodie?"

Kina let go of the plate, thankfully Sakuri caught it saving the delicious treats. "Say what now?!"

"Glitch dumped Bodie over something and we want to know why.", Dare said, watching as Glitch walked up to Sakuri and took about five brownies and head back to the couch. Good thing his mom made more than enough brownies.

"I don't know why. I just found out about this. Is that why he's pissed?"

Aubrey groaned. "Damn. Thought I could get some good gossip. But yeah. That's why he's pissier than a baby's diaper."

"Hmm... Bodie didn't tell you?" "No. Right now he's in 'a puppy died' mode. He must really love Glitch.", Emilia said. They stopped eating their brownies when they heard, "BODIE, GET THE HELL OUT MY BED!"

In seconds, they saw Bodie walked down the stairs slowly, clutching onto one of Glitch's pillows and a Glitch plushie. He sighed in the pillow and sat down on the sofa where Glitch previously was.

The group glanced at each other and back at Bodie.

"..."

"We got to them back together!"

* * *

**Well, Kina doesn't even know they broke up! Strange.**

**But anyways, what will be the first attempt to get Bodie and Glitch together? Look out for the next chapter to find out!**

**As for now, peace and brownies and review sil vous pla****ît?**

＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／


	3. Sing Him a Love Song

**Now That's Just Silly!**

**Summary: Glitch breaks up with Bodie! What happened? Did someone cheat? Bad communication? What's the fluffing reason?! Well, it's up to the crews to find out why and get them back together!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC. I just own Techz, Kina, Scarlet DyLo, the host and the Nixx's song he sings. That's right! I wrote the song!**

**Notes: I have Techz's Street Styles up on my profile if you're interested in wanting to know.**

**Warnings: Involves cussing, craziness of the characters, yaoi, etc.**

* * *

Sing Him a Love Song

The very next day, the crews met up at the dance studio. (See chapter 12 of "GMT" to what studio I'm talking about.)

Amija and her crew was sitting on the floor stretching out their legs while the others were sitting on benches.

"I'm not doing it."

"Nixx."

"Nope."

"Nixx, please?"

"Hell no! I'm not going to do it!"

"Nixx, please? You did it before!"

"Yeah, and I almost was engaged to some dude I didn't even know! For the last time... I AM NOT GOING TO DO IT!"

A deep sigh filled the room after a brief silence. "Nixx, I'll do anything you want." "It's not the effort, Jayden. Besides, why would I do that?"

"It will get Glitch and Bodie back together."

Nixx glanced over to where Bodie was seated looking out the window while sighing sadly. The half Asian boy frowned at that. Lima and Aubrey smirked at each other. They rushed to both Nixx's sides and starting their scheme.

"Just look at Bodie. He's so lost and hopeless without his Glitchie. You don't want Bodie to be like that forever. Do you?", Aubrey asked slyly. Nixx bit his lip. His heart of good deeds was getting to him.

"You know you don't to be known as the bad friend. Nixx, I know you have a good heart.", Lima cooed.

Nixx groaned and hung in head in defeat. "Fine! I'll do it! But I get to choose the song and what I wear. If Glitch doesn't changes his mind after this, you own me twenty bucks."

* * *

"Remind me again why we're here when I could be at home sulking?", Bodie asked. The crews decided to go to a live show since they were having a special singing star there today in town. Mo and Emilia made sure Glitch and Bodie sat next to each other as the crews sat in the first two rows. Each person dressed in their Street Style. DJ Amija had one empty seat next to her.

"To have fun once in a while!", Dare exclaimed. Her sleeves almost hit Taye and MacCoy in the face. Lil' T laughed at her sister. Taye glared.

Bodie groaned and sulked against his seat. "I can't have fun." "B, man up." "Tried, didn't work, Jayden. Anyways, where is Nixx?"

Amija and Sakuri gave each other all knowing smirks. "You'll see."

Soon the host appeared on stage as the audience clapped. He introduced himself, announcing the special guest star that he'll be interviewing. The guest star went by the name of Scarlet DyLo (pronounced like die low). She could have passed as Aubrey's twin with the same color hair and complexion.

Within twenty minutes of the interview, the three Techz girls stood. "We'll be back, guys.", Amija confirmed, leading Jayden and Sakuri out the stage room.

It was another thirty minutes later when the crews got curious. "Where did they go?", Aubrey asked looking around. "Hold on, chica.", Angel said.

"Alright. Today we have a special performance by a new coming out crew. So give up for the Techz!"

Rasa's eyes widened as the black, white and rainbow clad group came out dressed in their Crew Look, Nixx having a headset that matched. "Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?", Emilia asked confused. "Appears so. Maybe he wanted to go all out.", Kerith guessed. Jaryn shrugged. "Or the girls forced him."

Upbeat music started to play, Techz already starting off in poses. It was then Nixx blew the whole audience away.

_**Heart Dance**_

_**Uh huh (2x)**_

_**Let's go!**_

_**Tonight I wanna feel your body close to mine**_

_**Yeah (yeah)**_

_**Tonight I wanna hear your voice sing to me**_

_**Whoa oh**_

_**Tonight I wanna be with you**_

_**Tonight I wanna dance with you**_

_**Tonight I wanna you to hold me tight**_

_**'Cause you make me scream **_

_**You make my heart dance**_

_**I can't deny this feeling**_

_**You make my mind go crazy**_

_**You send me soaring**_

_**You make my heart dance**_

_**Ooh baby, I wanna stay close to you**_

_**You make me weak at the knees**_

_**What more could I do?**_

_**Every night I pray**_

_**That I'll see you again**_

_**Every night I dream**_

_**Of me and you forever**_

_**It doesn't end, never have**_

_**And never will**_

_**So don't let me go**_

_**'Cause you make me wanna scream**_

_**You make my heart dance**_

_**I can't deny this feeling**_

_**You make my mind go crazy**_

_**You send me soaring**_

_**You make my heart dance**_

_**Ooh baby, I wanna stay close to you**_

_**You make me weak at the knees**_

_**What am I to do?**_

_**Your eyes, your lips**_

_**Your touch, your smile**_

_**Every day every night**_

_**You make me go wild**_

_**I can't stop thinking of you**_

_**Stop torturing me**_

_**Come here right now**_

_**I need you**_

_**You're so far away**_

_**Don't you understand?**_

_**I need you every day**_

_**All the time**_

_**All the time**_

_**I won't stop thinking of you**_

_**I will give up**_

_**And I won't stop loving you**_

_**You are my life**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Na na na na na na na na (3x)**_

_**I won't stop loving you!**_

_**You make my heart dance**_

_**I can't deny this feeling**_

_**You make my mind go crazy**_

_**You send me soaring**_

_**You make my heart dance**_

_**Ooh baby, I wanna stay close to you**_

_**You make me weak at the knees**_

_**What more could I do?**_

_**You make my heart dance**_

_**I can't deny this feeling**_

_**You make my mind go crazy**_

_**You send me soaring **_

_**You make my heart dance**_

_**Ooh baby, I wanna stay close to you**_

_**You make me weak at the knees**_

_**It's a dream come true**_

_**You make my heart dance!**_

The girls had sung background parts with Nixx as lead singer. By the time they were done, most of the audience had fainted due to the beauty of the male Techz voice. After ending with a Flawless Finish, the crew was cheered on with whistles, claps, and cheers. So loud it almost made the building collapse.

"Give it up for the Techz crew once again, people!"

The four teens waved bye to the audience before disappearing off to change. When they came back, dressed in their Street Styles, Nixx held up his hand to Lima, confusing her. "What?" "My twenty dollars, Lima. He's not on Bodie kissing him senseless.", Nixx answered blankly. Lima glanced back at Glitch and Bodie. They weren't even facing each other!

"Shit!", she cursed, placing the money in the teen's hands. "Nixx, I didn't know you could sing like that!", T exclaimed. Nixx shrugged. "I didn't know I would be forced to sing live either by Kuri."

Sakuri blushed. "Whatever. As if you didn't want to do it." "I didn't. I hate singing in front of people. And since Glitch still appears mad at the lifeguard... I shall take my leave." Nixx tried to walk away, but Amija grabbed his collar. "Hey!" "No, Ni-Ni! Sit!"

Nixx was thrown in the seat Amija saved for him earlier. He crossed his arms and huffed, blowing his bangs out his view. His crystal eyes glaring at the girl. "I shall end you."

"Go ahead and try! I'm crazy!"

"I already know that."

* * *

"So Plan A failed.", Dare said sadly. The crews were now at DCI HQ. "Well, some good things came out of this.", Taye smirked. "What's that?"

Aubrey and Jaryn were examining their nails. "We heard Nixx perform live, the chico got twenty bucks and five numbers from guys. Look as if it's going to be hard deciding which date to go on first, si? OW!"

Angel glared at the younger. Nixx just simply smiled back. "Hi."

"Okay! Time to think of Plan B!", Kina hollered. She glanced at her son who was glaring at the surface of the table and Bodie who was clenching his Glitch plushy.

"That's so sad. Usually they'll be sucking face, man!"

"Kina..."

"What? Just stating facts, Rasa! I demand them to get back together!" "It's like you can force them in a closet together!"

He paled when he saw Kina grinned like a mad doctor. "Oh no! Ki-"

"Hey, Bodie. Glitch... want to play a game?"

* * *

**Well, the first attempt failed drastically. If you haven't read Nixx's profile, yes he sings. I wrote the song "Heart Dance". No it isn't my first time writing a song, but the previous ones got deleted when my last laptop reset on me, so it's been a long time. **

**As mentioned at top, the Street Styles are up for Techz! I might, might not have their DCI outfits up. So...**

**Yeah, review for me please! **

*･゜ﾟ･*\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･*


	4. The Closet of DOOM!

**Now That's Just Silly!**

**Summary: Glitch breaks up with Bodie! What happened? Did someone cheat? Bad communication? What's the fluffing reason?! Well, it's up to the crews to find out why and get them back together!**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own. I just have ownership of Kina and Techz.**

**Notes: I don't have anything to say for notes.**

**Warnings: Involves cussing, craziness of the characters, yaoi, etc.**

* * *

The Closet of DOOM!

"Hey, guys! I'm glad you came!" It was later when the crews went to Kina and Glitch's home. She had Glitch tied to a chair. He was growling while biting in the rope. "Uh... why is Glitch tied up?", T asked. He was close to foaming at the mouth.

"He tried to bite me so I placed him in punishment." "Why is he is punishment?", Jayden asked. "Let's just say Bodie... wear a cup."

Bodie paled when he spotted a pair of scissors on the floor and a picture of a plushy Bodie. "Oh my-"

"B, calm down. This plan isn't bound to go wrong! Just get in the closet with G and kiss him!", Sakuri cheered. "It will be so kawaii!"

"Wha- NO! He was attempting to cut a plushy of me! He wants me dead!"

"Oh don't worry, my blonde hot lifeguard friend! I removed everything Glitch could use as a weapon... now get in the closet!"

Kina pushed Bodie into the closet, throwing Glitch in there, too. She locked the door with a key. It silent for minute before there was loud banging and screaming.

* * *

"KINA! OPEN THIS DOOR! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"BODIE!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"Bodie, he probably wants to hug you.", Mo teased. "Nuh uh... he... whoa! Glitch, don't you dare!"

Silence again. The each person's eyes widened. "What are they doing in there?", Aubrey asked. Kina and Rasa pressed their ears to the door. Soon their faces turned red. "What? What's going on?!", Taye asked. Kina slowly moved from the door and turned to look at the curious dancers. "You don't want to know." Rasa slowly went out the room, went into the kitchen, grabbed a soda, and walked into the living room. They walked as he rocked back and forth in the lounge chair sipping the soda now and then. "Must have been that bad to scare Rasa.", T teased.

Rasa nodded.

"I'm opening up the door!", Emilia said. "Wait! Don-" "Nnnnngggghhhhh..."

That was Glitch. Red faces came back. "AH!" Opened mouths. "B-BODIE!" Angel covered his nose and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Sakuri giggled. "I didn't know Angel was a yaoi fanboy."

"I'M NOT!"

"That's what they all say!"

Emilia stared at the door not sure if she should open it. "Bodie... stop..." "Not until you forgive, damn it!" "NEVER! KYA!" The closet door swung open, revealed a knocked out Bodie and a flustered, standing in a ninja pose Glitch. Said Korean looked up at the group, anger in hs green eyes. "Don't."

He walked over the lifeguard and up to his room.

"Angel, I didn't know you were into that!" "I'm not, chico! No!"

Angel soon came down, his cheeks red from embarrassment. Aubrey chuckled. "So..." "No, chica."

Dare kneeled down to the unconscious Bodie and poked his nose. "Ey, Bodie! Get up!" Bodie groaned and turned on his side. He didn't open his eyes, but whined, "He doesn't love me anymore." Mo sighed. "B, he does." "No he doesn't. He kicked me in the head."

"Bodie..." "He tried to bite me..." "Bodie, man..." "Glitch, doesn't love me anymore!" "We have to get him back his uke!", Sakuri exclaimed. T raised an eyebrow. "What's an uke?" "You don't want to know." Mo and MacCoy picked up Bodie and carried him to the sofa. The blond immediately grabbed a pillow and started crying in it. "Oh great! We lost him! What are we supposed to do with a sensitive Bodie?", Lima complained. Jayden gasped and shaked her hands in excitement. "I got it!"

* * *

**And that's that chapter for you! So the closet idea almost worked until Glitch got angry. Angel might or might not be a fanboy. Rasa is scarred for life. And Jayden has an idea. What is it?**

**Well, wait for the next chapter to find out! **

**Review!**


	5. Jealous? Nope!

**Now That's Just Silly!**

**Summary: Glitch breaks up with Bodie! What happened? Did someone cheat? Bad communication? What's the fluffing reason?! Well, it's up to the crews to find out why and get them back together!**

**Disclaimer: I just have ownership of Kina and Techz. Dance Central isn't mine.**

**Notes: All I have to say is... nothing. Oh wait! I have the Techz DCI outfits up!**

**Warnings: Involves cussing, craziness of the characters, yaoi, etc.**

* * *

Jealous? Nope!

"How in the world is this going to work?!", Bodie exclaimed. Jayden crossed her arms. "It always works! That's how a lot of couples get back together!"

The crews met up at the Tee-Off for the day. Each person dressed in their Street Style. Jayden decided to execute her brillant plan there. She had an idea that she though wouldn't go wrong. Only if she knew.

"It's going to be fine, B. NIXX, GET OVER HERE!" Nixx grumbled and walked over to where the Riptide duo and his BG dancer was. "I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to do it. One, Glitch could kill me. Two, this will be the second time I'll be used." "Oh come on, Ni-Chan! It could probably be fun!", Sakuri cooed.

Nixx narrowed his blue eyes. "How in the thousand hells is making someone jealous using me is fun?!" Glitch walked on the court with a club. "What?"

Mo wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulders. "Nothing, little man."

Glitch eyed Bodie and Nixx down. "Are you sure? I have a feeling you guys are planning something.", he voiced, a curious gleam in his eyes. "No we're not, G.", T said. She stood next to the Korean B-Boy and patted his arm. "We're just going to play mini golf and maybe dance a little."

"..."

"You don't believe us, do you?"

"... nope!" Glitch skipped over to one of the courts. Bodie watching him with sad eyes. "He has so much sway in that sexy walk of his.", he whined. Kina smacked the back of his head. "OW!" "Someone had to do the deed.", Jaryn teased. "Sister is correct." "Whatever, Kerith."

"Hey! We have a scheme to pull! Now, B, put your arm around Nixx's waist.", Emilia instructed. Bodie glanced at the half Asian teen. Nixx glanced back at him. "No." "Nixx, please? What more do you want?! Mo's virginity?!", Lima asked, causing Mo to blush. Nixx blushed, too. "Wha... NO!" "Yeah, like you don't want my cousin, Nixx. I see the way you look at him.", Amija taunted. Nixx threw his arms up. "That's it! If you're going to be like that, I'm not helping with shit! Fuck this!"

The teen began to walk away only to pale when Taye blocked his escape. "Get your half Asian/half Black ass back over there.", she demanded. Nixx shook his head. "No! Anyways, you didn't have to bring my race into this!" "Whatever! Just go over there!" "Fine!"

Nixx went back over to where the others were standing. "Okay. Bodie, put your arm around Nixx's shoulders." Bodie did just that, kind of not sure if Nixx and Glitch will smoke his ass later. "Now, Nixx, hold onto Bodie's hand."

Said teen softly grabbed Bodie's large hand and leaned more into his body. "Okay..."

"..."

"Bodie, both you and Nixx smile brightly at each other with love in your eyes.", Jayden instructed. Mentally, Nixx wanted to kill himself. But regardless, he and the lifeguard followed instructions. "Now, Bodie, you're going to pretend that Nixx is your new boyfriend. And Nixx... go along with it."

Nixx blew his bangs out his vision. "Whatever."

Glitch's green eyes turned to see the two wrapped up in each other's embrace. His eyes widened in shock. T caught it. "He's looking. And he looks surprised!" "Time to enchance this! Bodie, talk sweet.", Lima demanded. Nixx blushed when he saw the older smirk.

"B-Bodie?"

"Nixx, has anyone ever told you how cute you are?" "N-no."

Those smirks! Why did Bodie have such a hot ass smirk? "If anything, you're too cute for your own good." "Not true." "Too true."

Over the other side of the Tee-Off, Glitch was clenching tightly to his club. He was ready to kick some ass. "Well, B, you are by far the hottest man I met. You're hotter than Angel and Rasa combined.", he heard Nixx said with seduction in his pose and voice. The Korean teen growled under his breath. Kina smirked at her son's reactions. "Okay, time to step it up a notch. Kiss."

"What?", the two questioned. "Just do it." "No." "Nixx, you kiss Bodie, I'll buy you that shirt you wanted.", Amija bribed with a wide smile. "Is it the black one?" "Yup." "Silver lining?" "Uh huh."

"..."

"..."

"... I'll do it."

Nixx wrapped his arms around Bodie's neck. His fingers lightly touching Bodie's blond hair. "Bodie, how come you want to get back with Glitch? I can be much more to you." Bodie's blue eyes widened. "Could you?" "I could. I'm probably a better kisser than he is." "How so?" "I'll show you." Nixx and Bodie looked over to check if Glitch was still looking before kissing. Said dancer's face was a bright red color. "That mother- ARGH!" Nixx broke the kiss and screamed. Glitch was coming at them full speed.

* * *

"That could have gone better." Before Glitch learned Nixx and Bodie were just faking it, he injured about five people, Bodie included. He only got to hit him on the leg before he grabbed the club from the smaller. Good thing, too. He was about to kill another guy with it.

At the moment, the crews were back at the dance studio. Glitch was glaring at Bodie and Nixx. Nixx could care less and Bodie was obviously scared.

"It could have gone better. So Glitch was jealous, yet Glitchie is still broken up.", Taye said. "Glitchie?", Rasa questioned. "Glitch is the first part and the last two letters in Bodie's name." "How about BoGlitch?", Lima asked. "Why Glitch has the whole part of his name?" "Because Glitch is awesome like that. Even though he came in Dance Central 2, he somehow became the most popular character.", Amija explained.

Everyone blinked. "Wha?" "Nothing. Let's just come up with another plan.", MacCoy said.

"Wait! I just remembered something!", Dare exclaimed. "What's that, D?", Emilia asked. "We have a Showcase to do tomorrow. We have to get ready for it."

Aubrey gasped. "That's right! I have to get a facial and my nails done!" She rushed out the room without another word. "We have to get home to also prepare. Come, brother.", Jaryn said. Her and Kerith left after saying their good-byes to the crews.

Soon, so did the others.

* * *

**And chapter 5 is finished. So the next chapter is the Showcase. Hmm... what's going to happen? **

**Glitch being violent! Ha! Can't get enough. I actually wasn't planning Nixx and Bodie kissing. I was just going with the flow. But trust me, there was no tongues! Nope! Anyways, tune in time for the next chapter!**

**Review please!**

((┌|o^▽^o|┘)) ((┌|o^▽^o|┘)) ((┌|o^▽^o|┘))


	6. The Showcase Part 1

**Now That's Just Silly!**

**Summary: Glitch breaks up with Bodie! What happened? Did someone cheat? Bad communication? What's the fluffing reason?! Well, it's up to the crews to find out why and get them back together!**

**Disclaimer: I just have ownership of Kina, Techz, the hosts, Scarlet DyLo and the random fangirl and fanboy and audience and questioners. Dance Central isn't mine.**

**Notes: This may or may not be a long chapter. I don't know. I just go with the flow.**

**Warnings: Involves cussing, craziness of the characters, yaoi, etc.**

**I also want to thank those who have reviewed so far! I love you so much right now! You make my day!**

* * *

The Showcase Part One

"I didn't know there was going to be this many people heading to the Showcase!", Amija exclaimed looking out the window. The crews were dressed in their Crew Looks. They were being drove to the Showcase in a rather large limo. Hi-Def and Riptide had Flash4wrd between them since Glitch didn't want to be near Bodie.

Their back-up dancers, including Techz's were in another limo which was behind them. "Of course there's quite a lot of people heading to the Showcase.", Jaryn said. Kerith nodded in agreement. "We all have fans. Even Dr. Tan... which is rather strange.", he trailed off. "Well, I for one know I'll have quite a good time!", Dare exclaimed. MacCoy shook his head. How did he end up with the hyper British girl? Well, then again...

"Oh my god! We're here!", Aubrey exclaimed. The limos stopped in front of the wide red carpet that led them inside the building. Cameras flashed on and off as fans screamed. "Today here at Dance Central Plaza, is the Showcase of a lifetime as the crews make their grand appearance. Isn't that right, Joan?", a male host said.

"That's right, Nick. But it's not just that. Isn't there a new crew on the block now?", Joan asked, smiling at the camera. "There is a new crew. They're called the Techz Crew. From what I heard, the founder is the younger cousin of Hi-Def's leader, the King of Flash, Mo." "Same. That's what I heard. Speaking of which, here our dancers come out!"

The doors opened, first revealing Riptide from the first limo and their dancers from the second. They walked down the carpet smiling and waving at the fans. Emilia had stopped to kiss the cheek of one boy who was about three. He was so adorable, too!

After them followed Flash4wrd, Lu$h Crew, Hi-Def, Glitterati, D-Coy, DCI Crew, Murder of Crows, and finally Techz.

The crews had took more pictures that could fill ten photo albums. They sighed autographs, kissed babies, etc. Soon they made it in the building.

* * *

"Welcome to the Dance Central Showcase!" The guest host happened to be Scarlet DyLo. Her red hair was straighten out down to her back pushed back with a hot pink headband. She wore a hot pink tank top, a blue jean vest over it. Her bottoms was white jean capris with a blue jean belt. She wore hot pink Vans with white lining and laces, silver bracelets, and silver hoops. Her hazel eyes were lined with thin eyeliner and mascara. Her lips was coated with a natural pink lipstick and lip gloss.

"I'm your host, Scarlet DyLo..." "SCARLET, I LOVE YOU!", a random fanboy screamed. Scarlet blushed. "Same to you, my dear boy! Anyways, today I have the honor of introducing you to Dance Central's crews! Starting with the urban sporty Riptide!"

Emilia and Bodie came out with their dancers as the song, 'The Club Can't Handle Us' played. The two althetes gave the first row high fives before they sat down.

"BODIE, YOU'RE SO AWESOME!", a random fangirl screamed, holding up a sign, earning a wink by said lifeguard. "Next we have the ever so krumping sisters, Flash4wrd!" The song 'Rude Boy' played as Lil' T and Taye came out, their dancers, doing a little krumping session before taking their seats.

"Next, our moving to the saucy beats of salsa Lu$h Crew!"

Angel and Miss Aubrey and their dancers came out salsa dancing to 'Fire Burning'. Angel tried to put an arm around Aubrey and failed.

"Our technological B-Boys of dance, the King of Flash and Flash Junior, Hi-Def!" Mo and Glitch came out from opposite sides of the stage as 'Yeah!'. Each of their respective dancers behind them. The boys did their signature flips and poses behind sitting down.

"Then we have our dark and yet ever so glamorous twins of the top, the Glitterati!" The twins came out with signature walks and poses as 'Born This Way' played, their dancers following their movements.

"Here's our agents of dance, DCI Crew and D-Coy!" Said crews came out on opposite sides of the stage like Hi-Def with four of the DCI agents as the song, 'Boom Boom Pow' played.

Dare had hugged a couple and sat down. Not that the couple minded, they loved Dare.

"Next our mysterious and villanious Murder of Crows!" Obilo and Dr. Tan came out with their dancers. The audience even cheered for them. Amija looked at Kerith as he had that 'I told you so' stare.

Scarlet then went up to her seat, but didn't sit. "And finally, our new crew on the streets, the flashy popping, dubstep group of tech beats, our Techz Crew!" The lights turned off and then back on revealing Amija, Sakuri, Nixx, and Jayden in poses before the song, 'Lucifer' by SHINee played as they stepped to it a bit before sitting.

* * *

After each crew sat, the audience cheered loudly. Scarlet clapped briefly before sitting down, too.

As the audience settled down, she continued. "Alright, I see that everyone is happy to see you guys and girls here. How about you? Are you thrilled, Dance Central?"

"You could say that.", MacCoy answered. "It's being hip!"

"Speaking of hip, Techz Crew, how about introducing yourself to the audience so they know who's who?" Amija stood first, the other three following. "Hey, how's everybody today?!", she asked. The audience answered back with claps and cheers. "That's good to here. As you know, we are..."

"THE TECHZ CREW!", the four members answered in unison before Amija continued. "I'm DJ Amija, leader of Techz. My second in command, is Nixx." Nixx waved his hands at the audience as some of the fans fainted. "Then we have our background dancers that we love so much, Sakuri and Jayden!"

Jayden pumped her fists like the tomboy, could be possibly Emilia's younger sister, as she is as Sakuri waved and smiled to the audience.

As they sat down, Scarlet laughed. "Already the audience loves you guys. Well, here's a question for you DJ A." "Fire away."

"Fans want to know, is it true that you and Mo are cousins?" Amija nodded as well as Mo. "Yup. I'm his younger cousin on my mom's side. Both of us are the only child our parents have, we seem more than just cousins. We're like big brother, little sister."

"Is that how it is, Ami?", Mo teased. "Damm straight, Momo."

"How about anyone of you? Do you have siblings?", the ginger star asked. "I don't. I'm the only child my parents have.", Nixx answered. "I'm the youngest out of three and the only girl.", Jayden sighed. "I have a baby sister and she's only two years old!", Sakuri cooed.

"That's cute. Here's another question. How did you form?" "Amija came up with the group. We grew up with each, since our parents knew each other. We go to the same school and everything. One day in gym, our teacher had a lesson on dancing and told us to form a group of four. So, we of course chose to do a dance together as our teach instructed. We did the assignment, passed with a perfect score and soon formed the group.", Nixx explained.

"At first, a lot people thought we were an all girls group because Nixx looks like a girl. He's our Amber of Kpop's f(x) and our Taemin of SHINee.", Sakuri giggled. Scarlet chuckled. "That was going to be my next question. Is Nixx a boy or girl?"

Nixx begun to stand in his chair, anger in his crystal eyes. "N, she was just joking!", Emilia shouted, grabbing the other.

Scarlet blinked. "Okay. So let's get some questions from the audience." Some of the people in the audience raised their hands. Scarlet chose a brunette girl. The girl walked up onstage to stand next to Scarlet. "Hey, what's your name?", the celeb asked. "Kelsey." "Okay, Kelsey. Before I get your question or questions let me ask you this... favorite crew?"

Kelsey blushed and giggled. "Tha's kind of hard, but I have to go with Lu$h Crew. Miss Aubrey is so beautiful and fashionable and Angel's super hot!"

The audience cheered as said crew smiled and stood, blowing kisses. "Well, that's Lu$h for you. Anyways, what's your question?" "I have two. One, for the crews, how did you feel about meeting Techz? And two, Nixx, I remember watching one of the shows and saw you and your crew. The song you performed to, which BTW, was amazing, did you write that?"

"Okay, crews answer the first question."

"In all reality, I didn't mind have the new crew. I actually like them.", Emilia said. Bodie nodded. "They have extreme potential."

"I'm glad for the new competition.", T smirked, Taye sighing. Mo and Glitch glanced at each other and back at Kelsey and Scarlet. "They have swag.", Glitch answered. "Of course they do. The leader is my cousin.", Mo teased. Amija mocked a hiss. "Oh. You got it from me." "Or it just runs in the fam."

"I really like their Crew Look.", Dare said. MacCoy nodded. "I'm glad we have another deejay." Amija stood and leaned over to fist pump the Russian. Jaryn shrugged. "You could say we like them. Except, Dr. Tan. He's just mean like that." "As if you could talk!"

"Nixx, you want to answer the second question?" Nixx nodded. "Thanks, first of all, Kelsey. I'm glad you like the performance. It wasn't actually planned. But, to answer the question, yes, I wrote it." "It was awesome!"

Kelsey went back to her seat.

"Okay, how about you in the green shirt?"

A boy with dirty strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes walked up. He was super cute and looked about 17. "So what's your name?", Scarlet asked. "Chase." "Chase, have a favorite crew?" Chase nodded. "I have two questions. I give props to Hi-Def and Techz." "The crews with the swag! So what's your questions?"

"First, Emilia and Jayden, are you girls sisters because you seem so alike in so many ways? And second, Nixx, will you go out with me?" The audience chuckled a bit at the teen's boldness. Not only was the teen cute, but his question was, too. Jayden and Emilia glanced at each other. "No. We're not sisters, but Emilia is one of my inspirations.", Jayden answered.

Nixx blushed. "We'll see."

The audience whooped as Chase winked at him and went back to his seat. Scarlet crossed her arms and smirked. "Well, seems Nixx already has an admirer. Nixx, you better accept that date." Nixx chuckled. "I might."

"Well, let's get one more question from the audience." "I want to choose!", T exclaimed. "Go right ahead, Lil' T."

"How you with the black pants?"

A girl walked up on stage. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail. "What's your name?" "Jackie. And my favorite crew is Riptide!" Bodie and Emilia gave her a thumbs up. "So what's your question, Jackie?" "This is to all the crews. Who's your favorite crew?", she asked with some humor.

Every dancer glanced at their respective partner before smirking at Jackie. "Ours!"

Jackie laughed. "You guys are so prideful!" "What do you expect from a group of competive dancers?", Glitch teased.

Scarlet shook her head as Jackie went back to her seat. "Nothing else but that. We'll be back soon!"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. It took a while to finish this. Yup...**

**Thought for the crews to take a break from plotting... (She's lying.- Amija)**

**Shut it. Anyways, hope you had fun reading this chapter. There will be more.**

**Oh wait! Before you go... should there be some Chase x Nixx? Chase is pretty much a character that I freestyled. (Of course you used that word for a DANCE CENTRAL story!- Amija... again...)**

***thinks* Oh crap! HA! Funny. Anyways, tell me what you guys think.**

**Review! Or I'll be forced to make you dance to Milkshake!**

**Ha, I'm kidding. I seen a video of Glitch doing Milkshake. Pretty funny and cute at the same time. *laughs* Can't stop laughing about it. Anyways, review!**

**P.S. Possessive Dancer is still continuing...**


	7. The Showcase Part 2

**Now That's Just Silly!**

**Summary: Glitch breaks up with Bodie! What happened? Did someone cheat? Bad communication? What's the fluffing reason?! Well, it's up to the crews to find out why and get them back together!**

**Disclaimer: I just have ownership of Kina, Techz, the hosts, Scarlet DyLo and the audience. Dance Central isn't mine and neither are any songs featured or celebs.**

**Notes: Again... just going with the flow...**

**Warnings: Involves cussing, craziness of the characters, yaoi, etc.**

**Enjoy this randomness of a fic!**

* * *

The Showcase Part Two

After the commerical break, the crews were back onstage with Scarlet. Backstage, Bodie tried his own little plan of getting back together with Glitch... only to fail miserably. Glitch was very stubborn.

"And we're back to the Dance Central Showcase. And if you missed the beginning, our guests of today are Riptide, Flash4wrd, Lu$h Crew, Hi-Def, Glitterati, D-Coy, DCI Crew, Murder of Crows and our newest crew, Techz!"

"Scarlet, how can you remember all the crews?", T asked. Scarlet chuckled. "Simple. Play the game."

The audience laughed. Scarlet shrugged. "Okay. If you all remember last time, we asked a few questions to the crews. Right now, we're going to look at some clips and dances of the two most recent games Dance Central 2 and 3. Starting with Dance Central 2."

A large screen appeared from the ceiling. It clicked on and soon the opening of Dance Central played. It started with Hi-Def dancing, Glitch flipping and turning to the next scene with Bodie and Emilia, the Riptide crew.

Next, Lu$h came up, Aubrey smiling and Angel dancing a little salsa. Flash4wrd came up, krumping a little session. Last was the Glitterati but shadowed over to show they were a new crew.

After that, it flashed each of the crews starting with Hi-Def, Riptide, then Lu$h and Flash4wrd. It ended with the DC logo.

Scarlet turned back to the crews. "One of the best openings yet. Nice flip, G." Glitch blushed and gave a small shrug. "If only you knew." "Taye was really booty shaking, huh?", Bodie teased. Taye reached over and smacked the back of his head, the audience laughing. "Shut it."

"So as we all know. Dance Central 2 introduced some new characters. We have Bodie, Lil' T, Glitch, Jaryn, Kerith, Dr. Tan, and the D-Cypher robots. How does that feel?"

"It's an overrated experience.", T answered. "At least I got some cool clothes!" "And our crew names are awesome.", Glitch added. "It was pretty fun. But... I miss Eliot.", Emilia pouted. The audience awed in sadness. Scarlet wiped a tear. "Uh huh. He was by far the best robot to ever dance." Glitch and Amija stood up and faced the camera, forming hearts with their hands. "ELIOT, IF YOU SEE THIS, WE MISS YOU AND LOVE YOU!", they shouted.

They sat back in their seats. "So, besides the new characters, we have new places, a new plot, new quotes, and clothes. Speaking of quotes, can you say you have a favorite?"

"Ha ha! Who am I kidding? We owned you!", Bodie smirked. Amija nodded. "That is a favorite of mine." "Ooh! How about Jaryn's? The one about the picture?", Taye asked. Jaryn gasped. "Oh. You mean this one? I'll take a mental picture and burn your face off with a match.", she said.

"And what Glitch's intro? How did it go?", Angel asked. "Oh! It was like this. Did you see that last move? I was- Hold up! Hold up! What? You're spying for the Glitterati? Trying to jack our swag?"

"Slow your roll, youngin'.", Mo finished. "That is a personal fav intro of mine."

"Personally, I like Bodie's quote. 'Ah, feels like I got a protege or something.' It's so cute.", the Korean teen teased. Bodie blushed. "Oh. How about your quote? Shoot! I got to run home and get some water... 'cause you're on fire!"

Glitch's face turned red completely. Scarlet chuckled. "I don't think the player's dancing is the only thing on fire." "Scarlet!" "Just teasing. Anyways, let's talk about the songs. Any of the songs you enjoyed doing?"

"I liked doing _'Satelite'_. It was enjoyable.", Jaryn answered. Dare spoke up. "I just realized this, but none of the songs on the Glitterati's Crew Challenge playlists are by males. Just... girl songs."

Silence...

"That's how they roll. Anyways, _'Massive Attack' _is pretty fun!" "G, that's not even your song. That's Bodie's. And you hate doing the Diva." "Who said it was fun for me, Nixx?"

"..."

"Are we-"

"Nope, B. Still can't forgive you."

"Shit."

"I think _'Get Your Freak On' _was hard. Stupid moves.", T growled. Taye shrugged. "I thought _'Conceited' _was okay to do. That and _'Rude Boy'_."

"Glitch looks sexy doing _'Rude Boy' _and _'Conceited'_."

"Bodie, one more comment towards me and I'm cutting your balls off." "Glitch, we're broadcasting. Keep it PG."

The younger glanced at his mentor before huffing and crossing his arms like a child. "Whatever."

"Um... I love doing _'Club Can't Handle Us'_.", Emilia said, trying to break the awkwardness. "I think _'Run (I'm a Natural Disaster)' _is a pretty hard routine.", Mo said. Jaryn scoffed. "Try doing _'Toxic'_."

"And _'Born This Way'_.", the male twin added. "I love doing _'Venus' _and _'Bulletproof'_." "I pretty much am a professional at _'Turn Me On'_. Si, si.", Angel bragged. Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Angel."

"Senorita Aubrey, why are you so sassy?" "It's how I am."

"Speaking of which, let's see the Crew Challenge intros and endings.", Scarlet said turning to the screen.

Riptide's intro came up first a urban dance music played. It ended with them with a hit to their chests. It switched to the scene with the player first meeting them. After that, Riptide's clip ended with Bodie holding the crew card to the screen.

"Well, Bodie, aren't you the charmer?", Scarlet teased. Bodie shrugged. "Well, you know." "I know Glitch knows.", Rasa mumbled. Glitch turned to him. "Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, let's check out Flash4wrd's."

* * *

After seeing the Crew Challenges and such, they did clips of Dance Central 2 and 3. After that, they went back to questions.

"Honestly, Glitch, how can you keep up with all those colors in your hair?" "I don't know. Ask Techz."

The audience laughed as Amija pouted at him. "Oh whatever!" "Are you guys to take more questions from the audience?" The crews nodded. Scarlet scanned the crowd. "Hmm. How about you in the... second row?" The crews stared wide eyed as Kina came up and sat next to Glitch. "Hey, sweetie!", she greeted hugging her son. "MOM!"

"So you're Glitch's mother?", Scarlet asked. Kina nodded. "Yup!" Glitch blushed as Kina hugged him again. "He's my pride and joy. My tiny dancer." "That's my mom, Kina for you." "Love you, honey!" "Love you, too!"

"Um... Miss Kina, did you have a question?" "Uh huh. This is to Bodie... that sexy lifeguard!" Bodie sweatdropped. "Kina..." "Do you know the best waffle mix to use?", she asked all knowingly. Bodie thought about and gave a silent 'Oh'. "Yeah. I do." "Good. And here's a question for you, Scarlet! Who's your favorite crew?" Scarlet chuckled. "I got to say I'm a Flash4wrd and Glitterati girl. How about you?"

"Hi-Def of course! And D-Coy!" The audience cheered when Dare stood and did her signature poses. "Great. How about another? You with the ponytail in the fifth row." A girl walked onstage. Her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. "And your name is?" "Ruby." "Okay, Ruby. Who's your favorite crew?" "I got to say... the Glitterati and MOC. Obilo, you rock!" The audience cheered on for Obilo as he waved to Ruby. "That's great to hear. So, what's your question?"

Ruby bit her lip. "Well, my friend has this question, but she couldn't come tonight. Um... she's a big Glitch and Bodie fan and she noticed some things. Glitch and Bodie, are you dating?"

The audience 'oohed' as Glitch blushed and Bodie nearly fell out his chair. "Well..." "They were, but they broke up!", T answered. "T!" "Hey, G. If you weren't answering then I would."

Ruby gasped. "What? You guys broke up? Why?!" "Bodie did something. We don't know what though.", Emilia shrugged, earning a glare from the younger dancer. "But you guys are so cute together!", the audience shouted. "What is with people wanting Glitch and I together?"

"It's the fanservice. That and the fact you two would make cute babies. Come on! Everyone pairs their favorite two guys together! The majority of Dance Central is male!", Scarlet protested. "At least three people that like both Rasa and Angel and has paired them together."

Being next to each, Angel and Rasa scooted further from each other. "Oh! How about MoGlitch?", Taye teased with a laugh. "Mo... Glitch?", Mo asked not sure of what to make of it. "It's one of the most popular pairings. Hi-Def Shipping.", Sakuri explained. Mo and Glitch glanced at each and back at Bodie who was glaring at Mo. Realizing why he would be glaring, Mo shook his head. "No, B! He's yours! I love him like a little brother!" (Not in Possessive Dancer he don't!)

"You sure? Positive?" "Yes!"

Aubrey suddenly jumped out of her seat. "I bet you guys will know this pairing... MoCoy."

Silence.

"Mo and MacCoy!", the audience answered. MacCoy blushed. "Oh... come on!" "Another famous pairing.", Dare giggled. Jayden walked over to Bodie and patted his shoulder. "This one is paired with Angel quite a few times." Bodie shook his head. "Sorry, but my heart belongs with Glitch." "You guys should get back together.", Ruby suggested, pointing at the two.

Glitch crossed his arms. "Until I forgive him, it's not happening." "CAN YOU AT LEAST KISS?", a random girl asked. Glitch nearly fell out his seat. "NO!" "Oh G! Do it!", T encouraged. "No!" "Sweetie...", Kina begged with the puppy eyes. The younger Korean shook his head. "Nope." The audience started to chant.

"KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM!"

Nixx got up and grabbed Bodie and dragged him over to Glitch. He grabbed the B-Boy and hoisted him up against the lifeguard. "Kiss him. Give the people want they want!"

"KISS HIM! KISS HIM! MAKE UP!"

Seeing that he was at a lost, Glitch wrapped his arms around Bodie's neck and kissed him. The audience whooped and cheered as the two practically made out by eating each other's face. At one point, some random boy yelled, "GRAB HIS ASS!"

Of course Glitch flipped him off, but continued kissing Bodie. No sooner, the two broke off for air, both of their faces red. Scarlet clapped. "That was by far the hottest kiss ever!" Glitch removed himself from Bodie and went back to his seat, leaving behind a heartbroken lifeguard. The audience gave a sad 'aaaawww' as he back in his seat next to Emilia with a crushed heart.

It was hard not to feel sorry for him. Bodie truly loved Glitch. An idiot could see that!

* * *

"Okay! Who's has the next question?", Scarlet asked as she watched Ruby go back to her seat. She picked a dark haired boy dressed in red pants and a black shirt. "Hi! And what's your name?" "Jacob, and I know what you're going to ask. Hi-Def is my crew, bars none!"

Glitch and Mo high-fived each other.

"Hi-Def is one popular crew. And it's strange that D-Coy and Lu$h could have been formed, considering the fact their members were in Dance Central 1." "Good point.", Angel nodded. "But I disgress. What you want to ask, cutie?"

"Well, first, Chase wants to make sure Nixx calls him. Here's his number." Nixx got the little note out of Jacob's fingers and glanced at the audience to see Chase waving at him. Nixx blushed and waved back. Scarlet. "Whoa. Smooth operator. Jacob, how you know Chase?" "He's my younger brother by a year."

"Cool. Anyways, what's your question?" "It's a joke really, but Glitch, have you noticed that you're mentioned in one of Nicki Minaj's songs?"

"Which one is that?" "Riptide Bodie's song. 'Massive Attack'." Glitch thought about it. "Oh my dance! You're right!"

Scarlet snapped her fingers. "Play audio."

"Wait!"

Everyone looked at Jayden. "I think Nixx should sing it." "WHAT?!"

"Oh come on! It will show how talented you are. And Chase will love you even more."

Nixx huffed and sulked his head down. "I see I'm not getting out of this, so cue music."

The beat started off with the first verse on karoke mode so Nixx could do that part.

_**Tom-tom like in Lebanon**_

_**Hotter than in Pakistan**_

_**Click click click Young Nick the atomic bomb**_

_**yeah, see ya then you lick ya tongue, bet that**_

_**It tastes good getcha some**_

_**Wicked, got ten bad bitches**_

_**We sh-sh-shut it down**_

_**Now the club got glitches, dig it?**_

_**and while you do that GT's pullin up**_

_**yeah, spaceship E.T's in the cut, yeah**_

_**Pop a bottle just to get my head right**_

_**Tell the doctor go and get my med's right**_

_**Monster, you know it wouldn't be proper**_

_**If we didn't return with a big rocket launcher**_

The music ended there. Nixx waved to the audience as they cheered for him. He sat down, handing Scarlet back the mic. "Ni-Ni, when you do any Nicki Minaj song, you can make a great impression. It's like you're the male version of her!", T joked. Nixx glared. "No. No." "But, yeah! Now the club got glitches, dig it?!", Dare laughed.

Glitch rolled his eyes. "Oh whatever." "I know Bodie's club has glitches...", Rasa mumbled. "What, Rasa?" "Nothing, Glitch." "Glitch also has a move named after him.", Obilo said.

"What's that?" "It's called Glitch. Seriously. It's called Glitch. It's in _'Impacto'_ dance routinue. Taye should know." Taye snapped her fingers. "Oh shit yeah. It's like this." She stood and demonstrated what the Glitch was. I'm talking about the move, people. "It's looks like a glitch.", Emilia said.

Glitch (Now, I'm talking about the dancer) gave a curious look to her. She caught and smacked her forehead. "As in like tech- you know what? Forget it." "I think I want to change my name." "You're sticking with Glitch and that's finally, young man.", Kina said sternly. "But-"

"Steve." "You don't have to put my government name in this, Ma." "I can. I have a question!"

"What is it, Miss Kina?", Scarlet asked. "First of all, Mo, do you sing Usher songs? Second, Miss Aubrey, are you a natural redhead?"

Mo scrunched his nose. "What?" "Do you sing Usher songs? I don't know... you seem like that Usher kind of guy... Hmm... Sing _'OMG'_."

"Kina, I'm not Nixx." "Hey!" "Yeah. I know that. Now sing." "No." "Sing!" "Can't we just get to Aubrey's question?"

"I am natural." "Look in her roots." Aubrey almost screamed when she felt fingers in her hair. "She's natural.", she heard Angel say. "Wha-" "Mom. Stop now."

Kina crossed her arms.

"Um... any more questions? You!"

A boy that could pass as the more masculine version of Nixx walked up. "Your name, dude?" "Nathan. And my fav crew is Riptide."

Bodie and Emilia gave a bro fist to each other. Scarlet sighed. "What I do for fame... kidding. What's your question?" "Have any of you did something you never thought you'd do?"

Eyes turned on Glitch. Said teen pouted. "Oh... why am I the most targeted person?" "Because you broke up with Bodie and you're you.", MacCoy answered. Glitch answered the question none the less. "Well, I never thought I dressed as a Glitterati." Jaryn chuckled. "He was so cute! By the way, Glitch still owns those clothes."

"Jaryn!"

Kerith laughed. "He really passed as one." "He had us all fooled.", Mo groaned. He shivered when he remembered the memory of a Glitterati Glitch."

"Oh! T danced to _'Technologic'_.", Taye said. T shrugged. "I was dared. Oh! Angel dressed in drag!" "I didn't." "I know. I just wanted to say that."

"Aubrey wore jeans." Aubrey wanted to cry. "It was the worse experience of my life!" "Mo and Glitch actually wore black.", Amija recalled. Mo and Glitch wrinkled their noses. "What the fuck does that have to do with anything, Ami?"

Amija narrowed her eyes at her older cousin. "Well, you and Glitch are very colorful dudes." Jayden started making television bar beeps. She didn't except for Glitch to throw a pillow at her. She fell out the chair and glared at him. "Meanie." "Bitch." "Mama's boy." "Ass groper." "Duo Colors." "Like you can talk, Tomboy." "Techy." "Again, as if you can talk, skater boy." "I'm a girl! Bodie fangirl!" "Wannabe Cher Lloyd." "Motherf-"

"OKAY! Glitch, Jayden. Calm your assests.", Emilia commanded. The two glared at each other but calmed down. Scarlet stood and looked at the audience and camera.

"Well, that's it for this. Wait for us to come back for something special!"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. **

**Oh my dance! My birthday is in two days! July 22! It seems like yesterday when I had my first birthday... kidding!**

**But here's some things I found out.**

**Eliot (from DC 1)'s name stands for "Excessive Live Information Overload Tracker". Ha, who knew?! But he is still one of my favorites. Speaking of which, for T's Crew Look, the chain that hangs off her belt... that's an Eliot charm! But only of his head...**

**Glitch's post dance quotes hit the trope for "Leaning on the Fourth". He often mentions the player (us). Ex: "Your moves are crazy! Like wearing a clown suit to the grocery store crazy." and "You need a new nickname like House Party... or Steve."**

**MacCoy hits the trope "Pretty Fly for a White Guy". And he's RUSSIAN!**

**If you have DC3, then you know this one. 'OMG' has the hardest dance routine overall in the series. Meaning, it's by far the hardest dance in all the DC games combined... damn!**

**Anyways, review for this chick!**


	8. The Showcase Part 3

**Now That's Just Silly!**

**Summary: Glitch breaks up with Bodie! What happened? Did someone cheat? Bad communication? What's the fluffing reason?! Well, it's up to the crews to find out why and get them back together!**

**Disclaimer: I just have ownership of Kina, Mariah (Amija's mom and Mo's aunt), Techz, the hosts, Scarlet DyLo and the audience. I own "Music Monroe", Nixx's songs. I don't own any songs (except "Music Monroe"), celebs, or even Dance Central. If I did Eliot would have been in the second game with his own crew. But he's not because I don't own the awesome of DC. But I own my own crew. Which all four members have names... yeah. I also don't own Sprite.**

**Notes: Last segment of the Showcase and our crews will get back to getting back BoGlitch.**

**Warnings: Involves cussing, craziness of the characters, yaoi, etc.**

**Body movin'! We be body movin'... onto the fanfic!**

* * *

The Showcase Part Three

The crews had about fifteen minutes to spare before going back onstage. Glitch ran off to use the bathroom because before then he drunk a whole can of Sprite... okay. Two cans.

While he was gone, the crews took that as a perfect chance to plan. "Okay, if not the rest of you, I noticed Glitch was warming up to Bodie last time. I think he's rethinking his decision about the break-up.", Kina said, looking out for her son's arrival. "He was. He flirted and he did kiss you back.", Jaryn said to Bodie.

The lifeguard just shrugged. "Well, yeah, he did. But-" "Bodie, he still loves you!", Scarlet interrupted. "I wasn't going to protest! I have a plan to get me and Glitch back together. But I'm not telling either of you. It's a mistake I'm going to fix."

"You still didn't tel-" "Lima, no. Anyways, we should make sure we have everything set." "Kina, you're not even in the show." "So? Amija, make sure you have the right headsets. Your mom called and said she'll be here and there's no way she's driving back to the house or Dance Studio for them." "I checked. MacCoy, you ready?"

"Uh huh. We're going all out!"

* * *

"We're back for the Dance Central Showcase!", Scarlet announces as she came onstage by herself. She stood in the center. She was dressed differently, too. She wore a dark plum tight fitted tank top under a high collar white jacket, the sleeves ending at her elbows. Her bottom half was a dark jean skirt with a black chained belt. Her shoes were black ankle boots. Her accessories was a dark grey shiny bracelet, black hoops, and a white headband. Her hair was wore loose and her makeup was refreshen.

The audience had clapped for her loudly and cheered. She smiled. "Thank you. Before we close out, our Dance Central party has something special for us. But before we do that, we want to thank you, the audience, fans, and families and friends at home who give their support for watching today! So give yourself a cheer!" The audience, fans outside, and even people at home did so.

"We want to thank our companies, employees, friends, and family for helping us for making this happen. Speaking of families, we have two moms here with us today for a last minute appearance. You already met one. So, here's Glitch's mom, Kina. And DJ Amija's mom, Mariah!"

Kina came out with another woman, who looked like the split replica of Amija. She just had lighter skin and darker hair that came to her shoulders. Kina walked arm hooked to arm with her to Scarlet. "Girls and guys, this Amija's mother, Mo's aunt, and a good friend of mine, Mariah."

Mariah smiled and waved to the audience. "Let's just say I'm glad to be here today and of course, before you even ask, my favorite crew is my sweetheart's. The Techz crew!"

Techz fans cheered loudly, holding up signs and such.

"Now, are you guys ready to get this party started?!", the three females onstage shouted. The audience gave a booming 'YES!' in response. Scarlet nodded. "Alright! Get out here, Emilia, Mo, Angel, Taye, Miss Aubrey, Obilo, Dare, and MacCoy!"

Said dancers came out to the stage from each side dressed in their DC 1 Classical suits.

They got in a zig-zag formation with four in front and front in back. (Ordered in Taye, Mo, Emilia, and Aubrey in front and Angel, Dare, Obilo, and MacCoy in the back) Soon the song _'Body Movin'_ started booming through the speakers as they started rocking to the beat, their left arms in the air. They started with Heel Step and continued to dance there in sync with each other.

When they ended with Flawless Finishes, the audience cheered loudly, most jumping out their seats. "That's not all we have for you. Yo! DJ A, kick it!"

The audience then noticed Amija in the behind where the screen was on and lit showing "Dance Central" in it's usual display, the characters from the first in their outfits.

Amija had her DJ set up, silver and purple headphones on her head with new upgraded DJ table. She had on her DJ outfit which was a tight fitted tank under a loose light turquoise off the shoulders shirt, revealing just her stomach, long in the back. Her bottoms were dark blue jeans that was washout. Her shoes were white and rainbow colored tennies. Her hair was in its usually curly state with light pink highlights, pushed back by a star pattern headband. Her accessories was a rainbow colored belt with a silver chain that hung on from her belt loops on the right, a silver chained necklace with a rainbow charm formed in a heart, thin clear jelly bracelets, and orange studs. Her makeup was only mascara, lip gloss, and a painted star on her cheek.

"You got it, cuz!" Amija clicked on a switch, the song _'Poison'_ playing. The girls disappeared off the stage. The boys stayed and danced to the song. Some girls swooned seeing Obilo and Angel doing So Sexy. Of course, Mo pulled off the best finish.

When that song ended, the girls came back up as the song _'Pon De Replay'_ started.

* * *

The Dance Central segment ended with Dare finishing _'Evacuate the Dancefloor' _with her DC 1 dancers. The audience clapped as they went off the stage.

Scarlet and the two moms came back in the middle. "Soon, as a few months or so passed...", Scarlet started. "Dr. Tan has been taking out dancers as crews start forming.", Kina added. "And now, DC is back, but with new characters. Bring it, Dance Central 2!", Mariah cheered.

The screen displayed the DC 2 logo.

Riptide, Flash4wrd, Lu$h Crew, Hi-Def, and the Glitterati came out in their Crew Looks as the screen displayed their crew cards in order they came out. Riptide and Hi-Def formed in front with Flash4wrd, the Glitterati, and Lu$h Crew in back in that order. They had spread out so they won't bump into each other.

"Yo, Amija! Hit the beat!", Glitch hollered with a smile.

Amija turned some discs as _'Club Can't Handle Me'_, remixing the beginning a bit.

The crowd cheered on as the crews danced their hearts out. Soon, Riptide remained on stage as Sir Mix-a-Lot's _'Baby Got Back'_ boomed through the speakers. Some girls gave a giggle as Bodie did the Moonrise. Being their Crew Challenge song, the two athletes kicked ass at the song.

No sooner, _'Get Ur Freak On'_ started as Flash4wrd skipped on stage with Riptide leaving. The song went so fast, it was unbelievable how Taye and Lil' T rocked the song like it had the level of 1.

When they left, Lu$h came on stage, Angel holding Miss Aubrey's hand up high as she swayed onstage with him, their background dancers behind them.

Amija played Kevin Lyttle's song _'Turn Me On' _played, Angel being the lead.

After them, Hi-Def came on with their techno swag as _'Run (I'm a Natural Disaster)' _came, Mo being the lead as Glitch and the dancers following in perfect harmony. Like Flash4wrd's dance, the song was fast and difficult for an amateur dancer. But not for Hi-Def! They aced the routinue!

Glitch and Mo did their handshake and ran offstage as _'Born This Way'_. The twins came out and started doing the Lazy Hit, their dancers following. It was amazing how in match Jaryn and Kerith were, but then again... they are twins.

* * *

"With Dr. Tan defeated, winning some of the Glitterati's respect, dancers are being taken and under mind control...", Mariah started. "So, it's up to the Dance Central Intelligence aka DCI to stop this...", Scarlet added on.

"With time travel! Get this party started! For Dance Central 3!", Kina finished as Starships played and "Dance Central" was displayed on the screen behind Amija.

The the DCI crew, D-Coy, and the ally crews came out first, dressed in their DCI outfits. Dare and MacCoy with purple and black versions of their outfits. The Glitterati and MOC followed, dressed in their Crew Look and Haute-Blooded outfits.

It was fun watching the crews do that song. Dare being the happiest dancer out there.

No sooner, each other the "travel back in time" crews did their songs while wearing their Retro-Fitted Outfits. Riptide did _'Calabria (2008)'_. Flash4wrd danced to _'Everybody (Backstreet's Back)'_, the audience cheering on for that song being an ultimate classic.

Hi-Def rocked out on _'Let the Music Play'_. Lu$h danced perfectly to _'I Will Survive'_. Mariah couldn't help but to sing and dance along to that song.

D-Coy came back out and did _'Sexy and I Know It'_. The audience loved that routinue. Especially how Dare danced like she was on sugar rush.

DCI did _'Mr. Saxobeat'_, Lima kicking major ass.

Of course, the Glitterati did _'Alejandro'_.

Lastly, MOC finished off the DC 3 segment with _'Tan-Step'_.

When that was finished, the lights clicked off for a brief minute like before. When they clicked on the crews were lined up to the sides Scarlet and the moms in the middle. Amija wasn't at the DJ table, instead it was MacCoy with orange and silver headphones.

* * *

Mariah stepped up.

"And now to finish off tonight's show, we have our new crew, Techz! Go, baby girl!"

Amija and Sakuri came from the right side of the stage, Jayden and Nixx exiting the left.

Their crew logo was displayed on the board. "TZ" was outlined in black in the Curlz MT font with rainbow lines in the background crossing now and then.

Cher Lloyd's _'Swagger Jagger' _sounded through the speakers, MacCoy playing the song. The teen crew started off with a little stepping in the beginning, converting into more urban pop street dancing for the chorus. When it was close to the end, there was a guitar interrupting into a cool rhythm.

The audience recognized it was _'Muny'_ playing. Nixx started off the routine with the girls following.

With the song ending, the four slowed their dancing in a halt in robotic poses. A new techno beat started of. Nixx walked in the middle, catching the mic from Scarlet. That meant it was another song.

**Music Monroe**

_**Let's go down to the floor**_

_**Dance like we never did before**_

_**Take me on a different path**_

_**Show me a good time for some laughs**_

_**It's not a question**_

_**It's not a demand**_

_**It's not a dream**_

_**It's not a goal (whoa)**_

_**It's something I do**_

_**That's just how I roll (roll)**_

_**I don't wanna be a normal teen**_

_**I just wanna live life and be free**_

_**That's who I am, that's who I'll be**_

_**I don't care what others think**_

_**That's just me**_

_**Strangers see me in a judgemental light**_

_**They don't know that I have my own might**_

_**I don't need any lecture**_

_**And I don't need any teaching**_

_**But what I need is my own beat**_

_**What I need is my own rhythm**_

_**I'll write a song with such compassion**_

_**Because I am a Music Monroe**_

_**Ha ha, yeah**_

_**Ha ha, whoa**_

_**Ha ha, yeah**_

_**Ha ha whooooaaa**_

_**Like a flower, I need sunlight to bloom**_

_**My song will come to me soon (soon, yeah)**_

_**I don't need all that stress**_

_**And I don't need all the pressure**_

_**It's just another test**_

_**To prove who I am, yeah!**_

_**I don't wanna be a normal teen**_

_**I just wanna live life and be free**_

_**That's who I am, that's who I'll be**_

_**I don't care what others think**_

_**That's just me**_

_**Strangers see me in a judgemental light**_

_**They don't know that I have my own might**_

_**I don't need any lecture**_

_**And I don't need any teaching**_

_**But what I need is my own beat**_

_**What I need is my own rhythm**_

_**I'll write a song with such compassion**_

_**Because I am a Music Monroe**_

_**Ha ha, yeah**_

_**Ha ha, whoa**_

_**Ha ha, yeah**_

_**Ha ha whooooaaa**_

_**Sometimes, I wonder if this is it**_

_**Have I made it and shown my worth?**_

_**Can't you see that I am someone special inside?**_

_**Can't you see that I have my own pride?**_

_**I don't need no shoulder to cry on**_

_**I don't need no rulebook to follow**_

_**I don't need no compass to find my own way**_

_**I don't wanna be a normal teen (normal teen)**_

_**I just wanna live life and be free**_

_**That's who I am, that's who I'll be (who I'll be)**_

_**I don't care what others think**_

_**That's just me, me, me**_

_**What I need is my own beat**_

_**What I need is my own rhythm**_

_**I'll write a song with such compassion**_

_**Because I am a Music Monroe**_

_**Ha ha, yeah**_

_**Ha ha, whoa**_

_**Ha ha, yeah**_

_**Ha ha whooooaaa**_

_**What I am is not what you want**_

_**But it's me**_

_**What I am is not something ordinary**_

_**But what I am is something special**_

_**I am a Music Monroe**_

* * *

The song ended on a good note, the audience and crews clapping for Techz and their dance routine by Nixx's song. Nixx was panting hard. Surprisingly, Chase came onstage and handed him a cold water bottle. The half Asian accepted it without any protest.

Mariah chuckled. "Well, that was a Five Gold Stars performance." "In favor of Nixx, writer and performer of _'Music Monroe'_. In honor of his idol, Marilyn Monroe."

The audience cheered again as Nixx waved to them again and went over to stand with the rest of Techz. "And he's not signed.", Amija teased, earning laughs. Nixx just rolled his eyes. Glitch walked beside the duo. "Ah. This is the end of this. Darn." "You're right, Glitch. It is the end of this.", Mo said, patting the younger's head.

Scarlet frowned at the audience. "Damn." The audience groaned in sadness. She perked up. "But, Dance Central will be back soon. Thanks again for all your support! This is Scarlet DyLo and here with me is..."

"DANCE CENTRAL!", the crews, Mariah, Kina, and the redhead shouted. "Saying peace!", Amija finished.

* * *

After the show ended, the crews were back out the building, taking even more photos. Techz had even more fans due to their performance. Nixx had kissed a little girl on the cheek. Some BoGlitch fans shouted for the two dancers to kiss as they walked down the carpet.

Taye and T signed a couple of autographs. Soon on and so forth.

By 11:30 p.m., the crews had crashed down at Amija's place.

"My, you guys and girls did an awesome job today with the Showcase.", Mariah perked as she walked into the living room with a tray of drinks, her daughter behind her with a tray, too.

Jaryn took one of the cups. "Thank you, Miss Mariah.", she said softly. "You're welcome. Anything for friends of my daughter. Mo, how's my sister?"

Mo smiled. "She's just fine, Auntie." "Good to hear. Now what's this I hear about Bodie and Glitch broken up?"

Glitch coughed on the soda. "Wha?" "Bodie made Glitch mad. Speaking of Bodie, where did he go?", Lima asked. "He went home. He said he had something to do.", Dare answered. Kina smirked without anyone noticing.

* * *

**So now the Showcase is over. Again, it's been a long time since I actually wrote a song. That and I'm not a songwriter by heart. So forgive if the song sucked or whatever.**

**Here's a question hanging for you... "What did Bodie go home to do?". *smirks* You'll see next chapter. **

**Reviewz!**


	9. Send in the Kittens!

**Now That's Just Silly!**

**Summary: Glitch breaks up with Bodie! What happened? Did someone cheat? Bad communication? What's the fluffing reason?! Well, it's up to the crews to find out why and get them back together!**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own DC? No! I just own the Techz Crew, Kina, Piffy Fluffpaws, Cat-ptain Bodie, Chase and Mariah. I don't own Dead or Alive 5.**

**Notes: We're back to getting BoGlitch together again! **

**Warnings: Involves cussing, craziness of the characters, yaoi, etc.**

***Cue in Lady Gaga's Just Dance* Just read this fanfic and you will probably laugh your butt off! Do do do! Jus- I need to stop listening to her... but I can't help it!**

* * *

Send in the Kittens!

The day after the Showcase, the crews went on to meeting each other at DCI Headquarters. Chase and Mariah was there with them, taking the invite from Amija and Nixx. Mariah, like Kina, brought snacks for them. The only two people not present was Glitch and Bodie.

"Kina, did Glitch stay home?", Rasa asked taking a cupcake from Mariah. Kina nodded. "Yeah. He didn't feel it today. So I let him stay home."

"Bodie said he has some errands to run. I don't know what though.", Emilia said. T reached over her arm for one of Kina's cookies. "Strange. Anyways, what are we going to do?", she asked. "How about we send Glitch a present and say it was from Bodie?", Aubrey suggested. "Angel does that for me."

Angel blushed. "No! I- fine." "But that could work. Isn't that how they hooked up in the first place?", Dare asked. MacCoy thumped his head against the table. "No. Two words: Glitterati Glitch." Dare smacked her forehead. "Oh right! I was thinking of some movie." Chase leaned over to Nixx. "Are they always like this?" "I only known them for a couple of weeks, but from what Ami tells me... yeah. They are."

"Hey! Nixx, instead of flirting with your boyfriend, help us decide what to send to Glitch.", Lima teased. Nixx blushed and Chase chuckled. "He's not my boyfriend, Lima!" "Not yet, he's not, agent.", Rasa said. Nixx groaned and leaned back in his chair.

"Um... I have a suggestion. Maybe we can send him flowers?", Sakuri suggested. "Hmm... Glitch is a flower freak, but that's too girly for him.", Kina said. "How about chocolates?", Taye threw out, eating a brownie. "Um... no. For some reason, love infested chocolates get him to hyper and he doesn't sleep for days."

"How about a kitty?", Jayden asked with a sudden stand. "Glitch always wanted a pet after that one rabbit he had. The rabbit ran away though because my son wanted to dye its fur." "Seems like something Glitch would do. But a kitten sounds perfect. On to the pet store!"

* * *

"How are we supposed to choose the right one?"

Flash4wrd and the Glitterati were sent on the task of finding the right kitten for Glitch. Right now, they were staring at about twenty cats and kittens. "Um... let's go by look.", Jaryn said as she kneeled down to look inside the pen with the furry creatures. "Aaaawww. Look at this one! It's brown with white paws." "This one's looks like Rasa. Just so... dark.", T laughed.

Taye pointed at another kitten. "I see a cat Aubrey. Red fur!" The cat did have red fur like Aubrey's hair and it looked prissy.

While the girls looked at the felines, Kerith was looking elsewhere. Jaryn noticed this and walked over to her twin. "Kerith, is something wrong?" The male twin snapped out of his stupor. "No... it's just... is it everyday you see a cat with green hair?" Taye and T walked over to the twins and followed their gaze. In another pen were two kittens. One was black with a green streak on its tail and green eyes and the other was Bodie's blonde color with blue eyes. The two little furballs were playing with each other without a care.

"Oooohhh... it's so cute! Two kitties that look exactly like Bodie and Glitch! We should get them!", T cooed rushing over to the pen. Taye patted Kerith's shoulder and hugged him. "Good job, Kerith!"

"I try."

T picked up the black one and when she did, the blonde one began to wail loudly. And I mean loud. It sounded like a broken ambulance siren. "Oh no. The blondie doesn't want to be alone without the blackie."

"Just like Bodie with Glitch. Guess they're similar in personality, too. Look, that one is glaring at you.", Jaryn said. T looked down and gave that "WTF" face. The one in her arms was glaring at her with its green eyes. "Stop that." "Meow." (Translation: No.)

T scrunched her nose. "Let's... let's just buy both."

* * *

"So they're both boys and perfectly healthy?", MacCoy questioned. The crews were watching the kittens on the table. The blonde one laid protectively on the other, glaring at T. T glared back. "Don't piss me off, cat." "Hiss." (Translation: Try me, bitch.)

"Yup, that's a Bodie.", Aubrey sighed. "So these two gatos... we're giving them both to little chico?", Angel asked. Taye nodded. "Yeah. They don't want to be seperated."

"Well, let's get the basket and put on the doorstep.", Lima demanded, lifting up a weaven basket carrier.

* * *

Slender fingers furiously moved against the buttons with loud clicking sounds. "Stupid... ugh! Move, Eliot! Move!", Glitch shouted at the flatscreen. The Korean had gotten bored with laying in bed and decided to go downstairs and play _Dead or Alive 5_. At the moment, he was on Aracade mode on hard. He chose to do Eliot and was fighting Kasumi in the last stage.

"Damn it!" Knock knock... THUD! "Son of a bitch! Rasa, next time watch your step!" Glitch rolled his eyes and paused the game. He stood up and walked to the front door and saw just Jayden standing there. "Um..."

"Jayden, why are you here?" "Listen, my little amigo, Bodie sent me to give you this gift in apology. Here." Glitch grabbed onto the basket before it hit the floor as Jayden rushed off. He shrugged and closed the door.

He looked inside the basket and gasped. The two kittens were staring back at him with big wide eyes. "Aaaawwww! Aren't you just cute?", he cooed. The kittens mewed at him and jumped out the basket. They landed on the floor and went up to his legs, rubbing against them. Wearing shorts, Glitch could feel their fur. He smiled and kneeled down to them. The blonde one jumped into his lap and rubbed against his chest. The teen could feel the kitten's soft fur against his chin. He watched the black one, that looked much like himself, go to the basket and pull out a card. The kitten handed him the card and laid on the floor, the other kitten cuddling with him.

Glitch opened the card and read it.

* * *

_G,_

_I'm sorry for what I did, and sent these two kittens in apology. Even if you don't want to get back together, I will still care and love for you. I hope you accept these two gifts. They remind me of myself and you. Have fun with them._

_Love, Bodie._

_P.S. They're both boys._

* * *

Glitch smirked and looked to the window. "Guys, you can stop spying on me. I know Bodie's handwriting when I see it."

The group entered the house, surprised looks on their faces. "How the fuck did you know?", Lima asked in curiousity. Glitch petted the black kitten. "If Bodie was sending an apology letter, it would have been a long ass paragraph. That and the first sentence was a dead giveaway. He would have wrote what he did. And Bodie doesn't heart his 'i's'."

"That's the last time we have you write anything, Sakuri!", Amija hissed. "I'm sorry, alright! I'm a girl! What more do you want for me?! At least I didn't draw a chibi neko on there!"

"What the hell is a neko?!", T asked. "It's Japanese for cat.", Chase answered, placing an arm around Nixx and staring at the kittens. "Are you going to keep them though?" "Of course I am! I'm naming the black one Piffy Glitch Fluffpaws and the blonde one Cat-ptain Bodie the Lifeguard. P.F. and C.B. for short." Glitch picked up the two kittens and walked upstairs with them.

Kina and Mariah smirked when they saw his little smile. "He's warming up.", Mariah whispered. Kina nodded. "Yup. Let's go get- Whoa, Bodie, you hunk of a lifeguard! Where you come from?" The dancers turned to see Bodie standing at the doorway with a look that said "What the hell is going on?". "Um... the door was opened? Where's Glitch?"

"Who called?" Glitch entered back into the room and spotted Bodie. He stopped and sniffed the air. "Is that what I think it is?"

Bodie nodded and held up a gift basket. "Yup!"

Everyone was shocked when the younger ran up the the blonde and hugged him.

* * *

**So what the hell did Glitch smell that made him jump Bodie?! What's with the kitties?! What's going on?!**

**It will all be revealed in the next chapter!**

**P.S. the names are pretty random for the kitties. Also, if you haven't read any of the Techz profile, Jayden is from a Spanish American family. So, like Angel, she speaks Spanish, but not as much. Like how Nixx is half Asian, but doesn't speak as much of the Asian languages at all.**

**Review!**


	10. The Awkward Truth

**Now That's Just Silly!**

**Summary: Glitch breaks up with Bodie! What happened? Did someone cheat? Bad communication? What's the fluffing reason?! Well, it's up to the crews to find out why and get them back together!**

**Disclaimer: I have yet to own. Meaning... I don't own NOTHING of Dance Central. I just own the Techz Crew, Kina, Piffy Fluffpaws, Cat-ptain Bodie, Chase and Mariah. **

**Notes: This was going to be the last chapter, but nah.**

**Warnings: Involves cussing, craziness of the characters, yaoi, etc.**

**Are you ready?! *drumroll* Then read!**

* * *

The Awkward Truth

"Bodie, you didn't!", Glitch cooed, hugging Bodie tightly around the waist. Bodie smiled and hugged Glitch. "I did. I hope you forgive me."

The group watched in amazement as Glitch nodded and kissed Bodie... hard. The two fell back on the floor. Glitch straddled the lifeguard, kissing his face repeatedly. Jaws dropped. Except for Sakuri, she was squealing like a fangirl. But not because she's Japanese, because that's a stereotype. She, herself, was a BoGlitch fan.

"I forgive you! I forgive you! Bodie, you're my boyfriend!" *Cue in Justin's Bieber's Boyfriend... which I don't own*

"WHAT?!" Bodie and Glitch looked up at the group. "What?" "Exactly, Bodie, what did you do to make G forgive you so damn quickly?!", Lima asked, starting off calmly then angry. Bodie wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. "I gave him a gift basket with the very thing he loves the most." "What's that?"

"Chocolate chip waffles." (Read the first chapter of Glitter Me This to understand)

Glitch opened the gift basket and pulled out a container of homemade waffles. "Bodie, I fallen for you all over again."

"Okay, stop with the mushy stuff and tell me why did you break up in the first place!", Amija shouted.

"Bodie ate my waffles." Silence.

"He... did... what?", Nixx growled out. Kina gasped. "That's why you looked so gloomy that day! Bodie stayed the previous night. I cooked the two of them some chocolate chip waffles. Glitch didn't wake up for another hour. I guess you ate them all before he could eat them.", she said thoughtfully. Bodie shrugged. "They were good. Geez. No wonder Glitch broke up with me over them."

"Um... Bodie, Glitch... you better run." The couple looked up and saw Nixx's usual blue calm eyes filled with anger. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Without another word, they hauled ass.

* * *

"Calm down. Calm down." The group managed to track down the trio all the way to High Tide. Mo and Emilia were trying to relax a shaken up Glitch, Bodie giving him kisses to sooth him. Chase, Rasa, MacCoy, and Obilio (who was just taking a walk) managed to pry Nixx off Glitch. It took four men to get him off then you know he was PISSED.

Chase had Nixx in his arms, rubbing his back to calm him down. He succeeded none the less. The rest were watching the scene. "Hmm... they only known each other for a day and Chase already is working his magic.", Jayden teased. Nixx glared at her and flipped the bird. The Spanish girl flipped it back. "Likewise, perra." Angel gasped. "Jayden!"

"Damn. I forgot he spoke Spanish." "Angel is Spanish, Jayden.", Aubrey reminded. Jayden rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So... since Glitch and Bodie is back together, what are we going to do now?", Dare asked. "Um... ooh! Let's make MoNi.", Sakuri suggested. Mo raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Mo and Nixx.", MacCoy cleared.

Chase heard and hissed at Mo. He held Nixx closer to his body, which the other didn't mind. Chase had a nice fit chest. Mo held up his hands. "Yo! Chase, I'm not into Nixx like that! Calm down!"

The girls giggled. "Boys." Rasa and Kerith glanced at each other. "Again, how do we deal with this?", Rasa asked. Kerith shrugged. "I have no idea."

Taye suddenly pulled out her phone. "Guys... guys..." They turned to her. "Do for the vine!" "No!"

"Too late." T chuckled and Sis Fist her sister. "Damn."

"That was rather random..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

**Yes, yes it was. Oh it's me talking this time. Relatively a short ass chapter, but what can you do? ("Flame you!") *glares* F*** YOU!**

**The vine thing... yeah. It was something going on around my school this past year. So... eh. **

**So Bodie and Glitch are back together being BoGlitch! All because of some waffles! And the kittens will return! **

**Review! **


	11. The Random Ending

**Now That's Just Silly!**

**Summary: Glitch breaks up with Bodie! What happened? Did someone cheat? Bad communication? What's the fluffing reason?! Well, it's up to the crews to find out why and get them back together!**

**Disclaimer: I just own the Techz Crew, Kina, Piffy Fluffpaws, Cat-ptain Bodie, Chase and Mariah. Nothing else.**

**Notes: This was going to be the last chapter, but nah.**

**Warnings: Involves cussing, craziness of the characters, yaoi, etc.**

**Aaaww... last chapter, but there will be another Dance Central fic soon!**

* * *

The Random Ending

After the beach, the crews went to the Penthaüs. Glitch and Bodie got the two kittens, much to T's disapproval, before than. So at the moment, they were chilling in the quite large living room. Glitch and Bodie were in one chair together, the Korean in the lifeguard's lap.

Chase and Nixx were also in one chair together, but with Nixx sitting on the armrest. Everyone else was occupying the sofas and floor. Obilo was there, too. He claimed his father was playing Twister with the robots and didn't want to be near. Mariah and Kina said they had to go grocery shopping.

"Those cats... are strangely cute.", Obilo said as he, as well as the others, watched Cat-ptain Bodie and Piffy Fluffpaws play around on the floor. "Those nekos are kawaii, Obi-san!", Sakuri cooed. Bodie sighed and rested his face in Glitch's neck. "Whhhyyyy?"

"Hey, look!", Emilia shouted.

CB had tackled PF. The black one laid on his back with the other above him. PF stared blanky at CB as CB "smirked" down at him. The girls, Nixx, and Glitch cooed when CB licked PF's lips. "Aw! That's so adorable! I guess they're a couple.", Dare teased. "Yup. CB is secretly Bodie in cat form and PF is Glitch in cat form.", Taye added. Glitch blushed. "Whateve- Cat-ptain Bodie the Lifeguard don't dry hump Piffy!" Said blonde cat gave Glitch a glare and climbed off the smaller kitten. He hissed angrily at the Korean. No one expected the dancer to hiss back.

"Calm yourself, Cat-ptain." "Meow meow hiss." (Don't fuck with me, Glitch.)

Glitch reached over the arm of the chair and pulled out a small spray bottle. He aimed at the blonde feline and shot him on the tail. CB shrieked and jumped on the table.

The group laughed. PF was clueless at the moment, yet wondering how the hell did he end up with humans such as these?

"Cats...", T mumbled. Piffy glanced over to her and meowed. "Meow meow hiss hiss meow purr." (Don't be mad because we can stay cute.)

"Oh no you didn't! I'm gonna -" Taye grabbed her sister before she could jump the cat. "T, it's just a cat." "That cat just insulted me."

"So... you really want to kill a kitten for that?", MacCoy asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"."

Eyes turned to Amija. Said teen shrugged. "I thought it would be appropiate. Anywho... you wants to go play Laser Tag?" Jayden jumped up. "I do! I do! Emilia, Lima, let's do this!" Said female agents nodded. "Hell yes! I'm so game!", Emilia shouted. Rasa shook his head. "I'm not going."

Lima frowned. "Yes, you are, you dark sexy man you." Rasa yelped when Lima lifted him over her shoulder and walked out. He screamed all the way.

* * *

"Okay, we're split into teams of 11. Team Red is Taye, Mo, Bodie, Rasa, Nixx, Amija, Kerith, Dare, Aubrey, Piffy, and Obilo.", MacCoy said.

"Team Blue is me (MacCoy), Glitch, Lil' T, Lima, Emilia, Angel, Jayden, Sakuri, Jaryn, Chase, and Cat-ptain. Everyone got it?" "Crystal."

"Wait." MacCoy spared a glance at Bodie. "What?" "How come Glitch isn't on the same team with me?" "That's simple. You two would be sucking face the entire game.", Chase teased. Glitch glared at him. "You're so lucky we're on the same team. I would I have shot you in the game." "But we're not.", Bodie remined. Chase paled. "Shit."

"Okay, is everyone ready to play?", Lima asked, holding up her lasergun. Everyone nodded and ran in different directions of the arena. "Game starts in 3... 2... 1... GO!", the computer announced.

Within ten minutes of the game, Dare, Rasa, the twins, MacCoy, Obilo, Taye, Lil' T, Sakuri, Aubrey, and Angel were out.

That left Mo, Bodie, Nixx, Amija, and Piffy on Team Red. And Glitch, Lima, Emilia, Jayden, Chase, and CB on Team Blue.

"Hey, Emilia! You are STUUUUPID!"

Emilia whipped around. "Who said that?!" Then she was shot. "Player 5 on Team Blue is out." "Motherfucking- Urgh! Amija!" You could hear Amija snicker, but you couldn't see her.

CB was walking around looking for a person on Team Red to shoot. He spotted Piffy and missed when Piffy moved out the way. "Meow meow purr." (Piffy, I won't hurt you.)

"HISS!" (LIAR!)

CB turned in time to get shot in the chest by his respective mate. Piffy stuck his kitten tongue at him. "Mew mew mew mew meeeww." (Na na na na naaaa)

"Player 11 on Team Blue is out." "Meow." (Shit.)

Piffy gave the impression of a snicker, but didn't expect his Korean owner to shoot him... in the ass. "Player 10 on Team Red is out."

Piffy held up a balled up paw at Glitch who stuck his tongue at him. The tiny dancer ran off to look for more opponents. He found Lima and patted her shoulder. "Yo! Found anyone?" Lima shook her head. "No... wait. I see Mo." She aimed her gun and shot Mo in the back. "Hey!"

"Player 2 on Team Red is out." Mo walked out of the playing area with a growl. "Whoever shot me, you're next out." "Ppphffftt. Yeah rig- hey!" "Player 4 on Team Blue is out." Lima turned and glared at the blonde lifeguard that had his gun aimed at his boyfriend. Lima walked out.

Glitch paled seeing that he was cornered. "Bodie, you wouldn't shoot me, would you?" "Sorry, babe. But when we're on opposing teams, we're enemies." Bodie went to shoot Glitch, but the other moved in time. Glitch hid behind a pillar while Bodie looked for him. "So that's how he wants to play?", the dancer whispered.

Glitch placed on his best crying sad face and stepped out. Bodie turned, about to shoot at him again, but stopped when he saw the look on Glitch's face. "Bodie! I can't believe you would try to shoot me! How could you betray me like this?! I thought you loved me!"

The Hi-Def danced got on the floor, his knees curled up to his face. That broke the lifeguard. If there's one thing he hates is a crying Glitch. Bodie got on his knees and placed his gun down. Bad move. "G, I do love you." "No, you don't. You tried to shoot me!"

"It was for the game. Babe, I'm sorry." Glitch looked up with tears in his green eyes at his boyfriend. "Are you?" "Yes. I am." Glitch gave Bodie a kiss. After a few seconds, he looked back into Bodie's sky blue eyes. "Well, in that case, I am, too." "For what?"

"This." Glitch shot Bodie on the stomach. "Just what the hell?!" "Player 3 on Team Red is out."

Bodie glared at the grinning dancer. "Glitch..." "Sorry, boo, but like you said, we're enemies. One rule to know is never let your guard down."

He watched as the Riptide male got out the arena and sat with the others that were out. "Your shawty guilt tripped you?", Taye asked. Bodie nodded. "Yup. He guilt tripped me."

Soon, Jayden came out with a frown on her face. "Damn it, Bodie! Keep that little monster under control!", she hissed. Bodie shrugged. "Hey, he got me, too."

* * *

In the arena, Glitch and Chase remained for Team Blue and Amija and Nixx remained on Team Red.

Amija was spying around looking for Glitch because she really wanted to get him. "That little-" "Amija, I hate to tell you this, but bye!" "What?" Amija got shot in the back by Glitch, being his fourth victim.

She walked out as she gave him the finger.

Meanwhile, Chase was sneaking around looking. "I hope I don't get shot." "Ow ow ow." Chase stopped when he spotted Nixx in the floor, clenching his knee. He ran over and kneeled next to the fallen teen. "Whoa, Nixx. What happened?" "I fell and hurt my knee." Chase gave a wince. "Ouch. Want me to help you up?" "Uh huh. But, can you do me a favor?" "What's that?" "Come closer?" Chase scooted closer. "Okay."

Nixx smirked. He shot Chase on the arm and stood. "Sucker!" "Nixx!" "Player 10 on Team Blue is out." Chase crossed his arms and glared at the smaller. "You're so lucky you're so damn cute. I would ha-" "Chase, it's okay." Nixx gave Chase a small peck on the lips before running off.

Well, that cheered up his spirits. He went to sit with the others with a big grin on his face. "You're the first person I see smile when he gets out.", Jaryn said. Chase sighed happily and sat next to Kerith. "It was worth it." "Tricked you?" "Yup. But I got a kiss."

The dancers rolled their eyes and watched as Glitch and Nixx sneaked around looking for each other.

When they did find each other, they aimed their guns at each other. It became a Mexican Standoff. "Nixx, give up! I have you!" "As if, Glitch!" Nixx shot at Glitch, but Glitch rolled out the way. He kneeled on one knee and aimed at Nixx. He managed to shoot Nixx in the arm, winning the game. "Player 5 on Team Red is out. Team Blue wins."

"Ah! Motherfucking- you son of a bitch!" "Nixx, language! There's kittens around.", Glitch teased. Nixx growled. The two walked out the arena. "Judging by Glitch's smirk, Nixx's scowl, and the fact it was announced Team Blue won, Nixx got shot."

"Nah shit, Sherlock." Amija raised an eyebrow at him. "Bitch, don't you-" "Hey. Hey. Both of you stop. Cat-ptain, stop that." The group followed Lima's gaze. CB was licking the side of PF's face, the other purring. Glitch rolled his eyes and picked up CB. Bodie picked up PF. The kittens cuddle in their chests, purring.

"How about we go eat out? We can go to that pizza place.", Jayden suggested. Amija's phone suddenly rung playing Teen Top's _'Crazy'_. She saw it was just a text and smiled. "Mom just texted me. She says go over to our place for lunch."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, Dare."

"..."

"Let's just go."

* * *

"MOM! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Mariah popped her head from out the kitchen, letting the delicious aroma of home cooked food fill the air. "Right here, Ami, sweetie." Amija walked over to the older woman and hugged her around the waist.

"Hi, Mommy." "What did she do?", Mariah asked the group. "She cussed out a man on the way here.", Jaryn answered. Amija glared at her, but smiled nervously at her mom. "Hee heh... he called me little!" "Amija, you may be 16, but you are quite short." "Shut it, Momo. Just because you're my cousin, doesn't mean I won't resist to kick your black ass."

"Amija, do you want the corner?" Amija shook her head. "No, Mom." "Apologize to Mo." Mo smirked as Amjia growled out, "Sorry, Mo." He patted her curly hair and snickered. Amija whacked his arm. "Ow! Auntie, she just hit me!" Nixx and Jayden grabbed Amija before she could attack Mo.

Mariah sweatdropped. "Dear-" "MARIAH! THE BURGERS ARE GROWLING AT ME!" Glitch sweatdropped this time hearing his mom in the kitchen. "Mom's here, huh?" "Yup! Kina, I'm coming!"

The group watched as Mariah ran in the kitchen, smoke being left behind.

Amija and Glitch glanced at each other. "Oh my dance. I swear..."

CB and PF looked at each other. "Meow..." (Humans.)

* * *

**And there's the end of that fic! I know some of you want to cry and the rest of you don't care... but it doesn't matter! I'm doing more Dance Centra stories. Humor, romance, drama, suspense... whatever comes to mine. Anyways, review for me!**

**P.S. I got sidetracked. I wanted to finish this on my birthday (7/22) but finished on my brother's (7/24)! My sister's is 7/31. So to all with birthdays in July... HAPPY BIRTHDAY/MONTH!**


End file.
